Through The Wire
Through The Wire Lyrics Tink and Portia: You don't mess around (Tink: Haaa!) Mason: G they can't stop me from rapping can they? Can they, huh? Val with The Losers: Through the fire, to the limit, to the wall For a chance to be with you, I'd gladly risk it all Through the fire, through whatever come what may For a chance at loving you, I'd take it all away Right down through the wire, even through the fire Mason: I spit it through the wire man There's too much stuff on my heart right now man I'll gladly risk it all right now It's a life or death situation man Y'all don't really understand how I feel right now man It's your boy Mason to the... Chi-Town what's going on I drink a boost for breakfast, and ensure for dessert Somebody ordered pancakes I just sip the sizzurp That right there could drive a sane man bizzerk Not to worry Mr. H 2 the Izzo's back to wizzerk (Tink and Portia: Through the wire) How do you console my mom or give her light support? Telling her your son's on life support And just imagine how my girl feel On the plane scared as hell that her guy look like Emmett Till Wyatt: (Tink and Portia: To the wire, to live it, by the wire, never) She was with me before the deal she been trying to be mine She a delta so she been throwing them Dynasty signs No use me tryin' to be lyin' (Tink and Portia: To the wire, to live it, by the wire, never) I been trying to be signed Trying to be a millionaire How I use two lifelines (Tink and Portia: To the wire, to live it, by the wire, never) In the same hospital where Biggie Smalls died The doctor said I had blood clots But I ain't Jamaican man (Tink and Portia: You don't mess around) (Tink: Haaa!) Story on MTV and I ain't trying to make a band I swear this right here is history in the making man Val with The Losers: Through the fire, to the limit, to the wall For a chance to be with you, I'd gladly risk it all Through the fire, through whatever come what may For a chance at loving you, I'd take it all away Right down through the wire, even through the fire Wyatt: I really apologize how I sound right now man If it's unclear at all, man They got my mouth wired shut for like I don't know the doctor said for like six weeks You know we had reconstru... I had reconstructive surgery on my jaw Looked in the mirror half my jaw was in the back of my mouth man I couldn't believe it But I'm still here for you all right now yo This is what I gotta say yo Yeah, turn me up yeah Wyatt and Mason: What if somebody from the Chi that was ill got a deal on the hottest rap label around But he wasn't talking bout coke and birds it was more like spoken word Except he's really putting it down And he explained the story about how blacks came from glory And what we need to do in the game Good dude, bad night, right place, wrong time In the blink of an eye his whole life changed Mason: If you could feel how my face felt you would know how Mace felt Thank God I ain't too cool for the safe belt I swear to God driver two wanna sue I got lawyer for the case to keep what's in my safe; safe My dawgs couldn't tell if I I look like Tom Cruise on Vanilla Sky, it was televised There's been an accident like GEICO They thought I was burnt up like Pepsi did Michael Wyatt with Mason: (Tink and Portia: To the wire, to live it, by the wire, never) I must gotta angel Cause look how death missed his ass Unbreakable, would you thought they called me Mr. Glass (Tink and Portia: To the wire, to live it, by the wire, never) Look back on my life like the ghost of Christmas past Toys R Us where I used to spend that Christmas cash (Tink and Portia: To the wire, to live it, by the wire, never) And I still won't grow up, I'm a grown ass kid Swear I should be locked up for stupid shit that I did (Tink and Portia: You don't mess around) (Tink: Haaa!) But I'm a champion, so I turned tragedy to triumph Make music that's fire, spit my soul through the wire Val with The Losers: Through the fire, to the limit, to the wall For a chance to be with you, I'd gladly risk it all Through the fire, through whatever come what may For a chance at loving you, I'd take it all away Right down through the wire, even through the fire Mason: Know what I'm saying When the doctor told me I had a um.. I was going to have a plate on my chin I said dawg don't you realize I'll never make it on the plane now Its bad enough I got all this jewelry on Can't be serious man Val with The Losers: Through the fire, to the limit, to the wall For a chance to be with you, I'd gladly risk it all Through the fire, through whatever come what may For a chance at loving you, I'd take it all away Right down through the wire, even through the fire Tink and Portia: To the wire, to live it, by the wire, never To the wire, to live it, by the wire, never To the wire, to live it, by the wire, never To the wire, to live it, by the wire, never Video Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs